


What's mine is yours

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, family life, kind of...just mentions of Sarada, married, so like family life if it was la croix: just a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sakura reflects on what she shares with Sasuke now that they’re married.





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my drafts a while ago I haven’t had time to write lately but this was quick so yeah that’s it kiss kiss bye

“Why are you smiling?” Sasuke’s wife was strange and a major nerd, this was not new information, but paying bills shouldn’t be fun to anyone. Who would want to give any of their money to _ Naruto? _

Sakura shrugged at Sasuke’s question, swinging her legs at the kitchen table while still beaming in his direction. Sure, the task was mundane, but it was something they had to do _ together. _ As a _ married couple_.

Sakura was her own person with her own hobbies and interests, but she absolutely _ relished _being able to share a life with Sasuke since they returned to the village as an official married couple.

They shared a last name now, with most of their mail marked as _ Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, _and the last name was even passed on to their daughter. Who they created together. And was perfect. The Uchiha clan was small, but mighty. While sewing the clan symbol on the back of her clothing, Sakura tried to blame her tears on pregnancy hormones or accidentally pricking her finger, but even without his sharingan, Sasuke could give her one look and she would start babbling about how happy she was to be his wife. See, a nerd. But a really cute one. 

They shared money, they shared food, they even shared toothpaste. They also shared a bed — something that never ceased to make Sakura blush. They shared a blanket when it was cold, a thin sheet when it wasn’t. Sasuke was a cuddler, and Sakura welcomed his body heat. His side of the bed still smelled like _ Sasuke _ because of his body wash, but they shared a shower, so if she really wanted to smell like Sasuke, she could use his stuff. They could even shower together. Living together was great. This marriage thing couldn’t be better. 

There were certain things that couldn’t or shouldn’t really be shared, sure, but there were still exceptions. Once, Sasuke was cooking dinner and asked Sakura to get the mail while he monitored the food. She had already changed into her pajamas, so she wrapped herself in Sasuke’s cloak and shuffled out in his slippers sitting by the door to grab the mail. Yes, Sasuke was much larger than her, but before they were married, she would’ve had to grapple with her own sandals and her own coat, so just having the option to use Sasuke’s was kind of glorious. He almost let the food burn because he was so preoccupied with how adorable his wife looked. He was actually wearing her apron at the time — it was a tight fit, but it saved his clothes from being splattered on, so he didn’t mind squeezing. The cherry blossoms stretched across his torso really accentuated his physique and Sakura made an excuse to check on Sarada to hide her blush.

Sometimes while training, Sasuke would use one of Sakura’s hair bands to push back his hair. He never thought of her hair as being that short or his as being that long, but they even shared the same hair length. He wouldn’t suit pink hair and she wouldn’t suit dark hair, though, so there were still some things that should never be shared. Except, perhaps, gray hair in their old age.

To be on the receiving end of the intense love Sasuke had to offer was an honor for Sakura. To build a life together was more than they could have ever hoped for only a few years prior. To answer his question, Sakura simply said, “Nothing. It’s just more fun with you.”

He nudged her leg with his foot under the table, “Hn.” Most people wouldn’t describe Sasuke Uchiha as “fun,” but only one person was his wife, and no one knew him like Sakura did. Sasuke had to agree, though. Life was better with Sakura by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> whew am I rusty. As if I was ever a well oiled machine but it’s fine it’s fine


End file.
